To identify in vivo kinetic abnormalities of hepatic intracellular cholesterol traffic in sitosterolemia and Niemann-Pick Disease type C. Three isotopic com-pounds will be used to trace the cholesterol in three distinct cellular sites (plasma membrane, lysosome, and newly synthesized ER membrane vesicles). Results will be quantitated by compartmental analysis and compared to normal subjects.